My Secret
by klainebowsandpercabeth
Summary: Hermione is feeling alone, can an old friend cheer her up!  Sorry, I stink at summaries! :
1. The Plan

The Plan

A/N: I do not own anything exept the plot, anything you recognize belongs to the wonderful JKR.

The Summer after Hermione's 5th year at Hogwarts

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Hermione's alarm clock sounded, like it did everyday, during the summer hols. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, a frown permanently etched on her face. Hermione usually enjoyed the summer hols, but this year, it felt too routine, too boring, too normal. Hermione only had her parents to confide her emotions into, (since they revolved around magic) and as a teenaged girl, that wasn't likley to happen. She needed someone to talk to, but as her two best friends were both guys, she didn't feel like talking to them. Hermione considered talking to Ginny, but she couldn't explain her feelings in a letter, and she wasn't going to stay at the Weasley's for another month. She had thought there wasn't a solution, untill, she thought of a perfect solution while she was reading last night.

Hermione walked downstairs to get some breakfast, grabbed some cereal and started to read _The Daily Prophet_, but she couldn't concentrate, because she was too excited about her plan. She had read in a book the previous school year that often Muggle-Borns were alowed to tell one muggle (not including family) about the Wizarding world, if the Muggle-Born sent in a form, telling the Ministry who the muggle was, and when the Muggle-Born was planning to tell the muggle. Hermione had filled the form out the previous night, and sent it with _Prophet _owl when she woke.

She was going to tell her first close friend, Sarah, whom she had met in Kindergarten, Sarah was a bright girl, not unlike Hermione, and would probably feel good that Hermione had confided in her, since they sometimes seemed to be growing apart.

Hermione decided to phone Sarah, after breakfast, when Sarah picked up she said sleepilly (Sarah was NOT a morning person), "Hullo?" Hermione had forgotton that it was only nine o' clock, and said, "Oh, Sarah, sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if youed like to come by today around noon? I, uh, have something to show you." Sarah was too tired to be curious and replied, "Sure, noon."

Hermione was glad that went well, but still nervous about her meeting with Sarah.

A/N: I'm not sure about continuing this story, if you want me to, please review! :))


	2. The Reveal

The Reveal

A/N- Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, I know, it' sucks

"Ding, dong", The low chime of the Granger's doorbell rang out through the house. Hermione's heart skipped a beat, and she immediately started worrying, what if this wasn't a good idea? What if Sarah told? What if Sarah was mad about the secret, or worse, didn't believe her? Hermione rushed to the door thinking, "Well, it's too late now." Sarah was standing in the doorway, her curly blond hair, looking windswept, a huge smile on her face. Her freckles had multiplied since Hermione had last seen her, Sarah had obviously been in the sun. "Hermione!", Sarah squealed, rushing to hug her friend. Hermione smiled, she was excited to see Sarah, but still nervous, "Sarah! So good to see you!" The two friends went up to Hermione's room, catching up with each other.

The small talk had ended, and this was Hermione's chance to tell Sarah the truth. "Sarah," Hermione began, "What would you say if I told you that magic is real?" Sarah, openly confused, said "Um, I guess I would think you'd taken a ride on the crazy train, since magic doesn't exist." Hermione felt like she was in a dead end, so she said, "Well, Sarah, the thing is, magic IS real." Sarah looked at Hermione like she was thinking, "Oh, yeah, I'm sure that's true." Hermione felt like she might as well just go out and say it, "Sarah, magic is real, and I'm a witch, I go to a school for witches and wizards, and that's why we don't see each other except during the hols." Sarah starting to doubt that her friend was simply pulling her leg, said, "Are you sure you're alright Hermione? Because magic, it just can't be real!" Hermione, still determined, walked across the room and grabbed a picture of her, Ron, and Harry, in their first year, sitting in the common room, Harry and Ron engaged in a game of Wizard's Chess, Hermione, watching. Sarah saw the picture moving and gaped, speechless.

About two hours later, Hermione and Sarah were on the same page about Hogwarts, Wizardry, and everything else Hermione had kept a secret, she had also owled Ron, asking if she could bring Sarah to the Burrow for a few days.

After a while, it started to rain, so Sarah started home. As she left, she told Hermione, "You know, Hermione, you really can tell anything." Hermione smiled and nodded her head. The summer seemed better already.

A/N: How's that? How do you feel about Sarah going to the Burrow? Thanks to cncncn for her support and ideas. I'm still not sure if I should keep updating, If I don't get some reviews, I might leave it.

So PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Girl Time

Girl Time

A/N: Disclaimer: As you all know, I don't own the world of Harry Potter, although I wish I did.

3 weeks later….

"Hermione?" Sarah called from her closet, "What should I bring to wear at your friend's house?" Hermione chuckled, they were packing for the Burrow, and Sarah stilled seemed to think she needed to dress nicely. "Sarah, I've already told you, shorts and tee shirts are enough." Sarah, nodded then said, "But, I'm meeting your friends for the first time, shouldn't I wear a skirt or something?" Hermione sighed then said, "Sarah, I wouldn't wear something really nice, the Weasleys live out in the country. And they aren't exactly well off when it comes to money, so everyone there will be dressed extremely casually." Sarah looked disappointed, "No H&M?" "Right, no H&M." Hermione agreed.

After packing for a while Sarah asked Hermione, "So, 'Mione, any boys you like at school?" Hermione snorted, although one boy came up in her mind, "Uh, maybe…" Sarah grinned mischievously, "Spill it!" Hermione smiled and mumbled, "Fine, well, it's Ron." Sarah's opened her eyes wide, "Ron, as in your best friend." Hermione looked down and said, "Maybe…. But don't you say a word!" Sarah swore not to tell anyone, but Hermione was nervous, what if she liked him but he didn't feel the same way, it could ruin their friendship!"

Hours later Hermione and Sarah decided to call it a day, and went to bed early as the next day they would be going to Kings Cross and taking a train to Ottery St. Catchpole at 3.

A/N: How'd you like it? Next chapter Hermione/Sarah will be traveling, so look out for it!

Also... Please review! It makes me happy! :)


	4. A Long Day

A Long Day

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Blah blah blah…

Please review! Last chapter I didn't even get 1! NOT EVEN 1!

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" It was 5 am, and the girls had to get up, their train left at 7 o'clock and the Granger's house was an hour and a half away from King's Cross Station. Hermione got up, her bushy hair a mess, and yawned. Sarah was not yet up, so Hermione had to shake her up. Sarah groaned as she opened her eyes, "Hermione, why do we have to catch the early train to Ottery St. Catchpole?" "Because," Hermione said sleepily, "If we go on the late train we'll miss dinner, and trust me, you don't want to miss any of Mrs. Weasley's cooking." Sarah grunted, and walked to the bathroom to wash up. Hermione followed Sarah, and soon they were down in the Granger's kitchen, pouring bowls of cereal.

"Uggg!" It was 6:45 and Hermione and Sarah were still on the bus to Kings Cross, they would be in the Granger's Mini, but Hermione's parents had to get to their dentist office early. Hermione was stressing out, and Sarah was using the time to sleep, they had been on the bus for over one hour, then they stopped, the tire was flat. A mechanic was currently replacing the busted tire, but was not going a fast as Hermione would like. A minute or so later the bus driver came on the bus and said, "Sorry for the wait folks, but we're all fixed up now." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, they were going to make it!

Sarah and Hermione rushed through the crowd at Kings Cross, and finally found their train. They hopped on and grabbed their trunks. They found a compartment, and got settled. They could already tell, it was going to be a long day.

A/N: Hope you like it!

So anyway, please review, cause I need some answers!

Should Harry and Ron like Sarah?

Should Sarah like Harry and Ron?

Should Sarah get along with Ginny?

AND OF COURSE: Please submit any ideas you have!


	5. Meet the Weasleys

Meet the Weasleys

A/N: You know the drill- I don't own HP….

This chapter is basically about Sarah's first impression of the Weasleys.

"Hermione? Hermione? We're here!" Hermione woke up and looked out the window, she saw the familiar village of Ottery St. Catchpole, and in the distance she saw the Burrow. "Sarah," Hermione said, "You see that house over there?" Sarah nodded. "That's where we're staying." Sarah looked excited, she couldn't wait to meet Hermione's friends, they all sounded like a lot of fun!

Hermione jumped off the train and saw four familiar faces, two flaming red heads, a skinny, scrawny black haired boy, and a woman with a shocking bubblegum pink pixie cut. She was back where she belonged, the Wizarding World. Hermione had already told Sarah about Harry being an orphan, and had told Sarah not to mention it, Harry didn't like pity. Sarah jumped off the train and looked around, she followed Hermione to a group of people, a tall boy with bright red hair, a girl with the same red hair as the boy's, a skinny boy with black hair and shocking green eyes, and a strange woman with short bubblegum pink hair. As they walked towards the group, Sarah suddenly got nervous, what if Hermione's friends didn't like her? What if they only liked wizards? As Hermione got closer to the group she started running, as if she'd waited her whole life to see these people. She first went and hugged the two boys, she had obviously missed them. She next went to the girl with red hair, and hugged her too. Sarah expected Hermione to stop at the adult and just say hi, or shake hands, but was shocked when Hermione hugged her as well.

Sarah walked over hesitantly, and smiled at Hermione, who then introduced her, the tall boy with red hair was Ron, (Hermione's secret crush) the girl with the same red hair as Ron was his sister, Ginny, the boy with the black hair was Harry, and the strange woman with pink hair was Nymphadora Tonks, who then told Sarah she only liked to be called Tonks.

"So, Sarah, how long have you known Hermione?" Ginny asked. "Oh, since Kindergarten, I think." Ginny looked puzzled, "Kinder-what?" "Kindergarten." Sarah replied. Ginny still looked puzzled, "What in the name of Merlin, is Kindergarten?" Hermione cut in, "When met when we were 5. Kindergarten is the type of school you go to when you turn 5 years old, in the muggle world." Now it was Sarah's turn to be puzzled, "Wizards don't go to Kindergarten?" Hermione replied patiently, "No, most wizards don't go to school until they turn eleven and go to Hogwarts." Sarah nodded, "I understand now."

When they reached the porch of the Burrow, Ron licked his lips and said, "Ooh, Mum made treacle tarts! Race you to the kitchen Harry!" Harry and Ron then took off into the house. Hermione and Ginny laughed and rolled their eyes, "Boys and their food…" Ginny said, still giggling.

A/N: So? What did ya think? Any ideas? Questions? And what do you think about Sarah and George as a couple? Thanks for the ideas from Voldemort's little Cupcake! 


	6. Bloody Gorgeous

Bloody Gorgeous

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, but my role model JKR does.

Dinner at the Weasley's was fantastic, as usual. Sarah and Ginny were really hitting it off. After eating dinner with the entire Weasley family, Tonks, Lupin, Hagrid, and Fleur, (who was dating Bill)

Ginny led Hermione and Sarah up to her room. Once the door was safely closed Sarah blurted out, "Ginny, you SO like Harry!" Ginny blushed the famous Weasley red and exclaimed, "How did you know?" Sarah laughed and replied, "Your constantly looking at him, and too be truthful he's looking back. Ginny was shocked, "You really think so?" Hermione butted in, "Of course Ginny! Why wouldn't he like you?" Ginny shrugged, "I don't know…" Sarah looked at Hermione and declared, "Well you need to get a move on with Ron." Ginny laughed, "I know right! It's so obvious they like each other!" Now it was Hermione's turn to blush. Ginny continued talking to Sarah, "Now all we need is you to like someone in this house, then almost everyone in the house would be in a relationship!" Sarah grinned, "Well, maybe…" Hermione snorted, "Who do you like?" Sarah mumbled, "George." Ginny's eyes widened. "Really?" Sarah nodded, "He's bloody gorgeous!" Ginny made a gagging noise and Hermione laughed.

This was going to be a summer to remember.

A/N: Sorry it's so short! It just felt like a good place to stop!

PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED MORE IDEAS!


	7. Author Note

Author Note:

Hey Guys it's me, Miss Emily Weasley, and I'm here to beg for reviews!

I have some questions so please review with some answers,

Do you like the Sarah/George combo?

Should this turn into a romancey kinda thing?

Should there be Harry/Ginny?

Any Ron/Hermione?

Any other ideas? (PLEASE)

Thanks, I've been asking for reviews, but no one is! (And I know that there are a fair amount of people reading this)

Thanks-

Miss Emily Weasley :)


	8. An Amazing Summer

An Amazing Summer

A/N: Please Review If You Want Me To Continue this Story! Plus…. I MUST HAVE MORE IDEAS! The first person who reviews will have the next chapter dedicated to them, and all reviewers will be mentioned!

Disclaimer: If Only I did own HP… That would be AMAZING!

That night was full of giggles and talking, they wouldn't have slept at all, but Mrs. Weasley came up and yelled at them to get to bed at about 4 in the morning.

At about 8 o' clock the next morning, the girls were called to breakfast, Sarah was really enjoying Mrs. Weasley's cooking, as her mother despised cooking, so they ate out most of the time. All of the Weasleys liked Sarah, because she was so open to trying everything.

One morning when Ginny and the boys were playing Quidditch, Sarah walked out and decided she wanted to play. She walked up to the make-shift pitch and whistled, even from up on their brooms the players heard her and started to descent to the ground. George raised an eyebrow at her, and she asked in an innocent voice, "May I play?" There were mumbles of, "She doesn't know how," and "We're in the middle of a game." But Ginny nodded and replied, "Sure, why not?" The boys grunted and started flying again. Ginny then dedicated the day to teaching Sarah to fly and play Quidditch.


	9. Author Note: MUST READ! SUPER IMPORTANT!

A/N: SUPPEEERRR IMPORRTANNNNT!

HI! 

It's MEEEEE!

_So, I'm really sorry this isn't a chapter, but I've decided to end this story. _

_Why? Because…._

_It seems like a good place to stop._

_And _

_I am COMPLETLEY out of ideas. _

**So, I want you to come up with your own epilogue and write it in a review, I'll pick my favorite, and post it as the last chapter!**

Thanks for reading,

Annabeth M Chase


End file.
